His Answer
by BonneyQ
Summary: He said he'd give her an answer after the fight. But what did that mean when there was never a question? [Post Chapter 453]


**AN:** Because Chapter 453 was so great I couldn't ignore.

 **#**

 **His Answer**

 **#**

Gray looked around and tried not to think about how Magnolia was after the fight; it was a wonder why the magnolians had not kick Fairy Tail out of their town yet. At least most of the buildings were still up. Better that than nothing.

He spotted Natsu on the floor not too far away from where he stood, his head resting on Lucy's lap as he slept, Happy also asleep on the pink haired man's stomach. Gray noticed how the blonde woman slowly caressed Natsu's hair and how she had a small smile playing on her lips. Natsu almost died a few minutes before and everyone could see that those two had a deep connection, so, it made sense for them to want the other close.

Around them, his friends divided in small groups; all talking with bright smiles and hugging each other in relief. They would be okay.

And then, he saw her.

She was worse for the wear, clothes torn, bruises all over the skin he could see, but she was smiling to Gajeel, while the Dragon Slayer made Levy get so red Gray knew he had teased her about something.

Just half an hour before, Gray thought Juvia had died and it almost broke him beyond repair, but there she was, smiling to her friend like a beacon of life.

A beacon of _his_ life – as cheesy and corny as it sounded.

He said he'd give her an answer after the fight.

But what did that mean when there was never a question?

He always knew it would be her. He always knew he had no chance of resisting her (oh, and he tried so hard to resist her but she made it impossible). He always knew the answer.

It took Gray awhile, but he finally understood that he could have more. That he deserved more. That he wanted more.

He never dared to hope to have a family again, but he got Fairy Tial, the best family a person could have. He never dared to hope about someone loving him so much, but he got Juvia. He never thought someone could take over his heart, but _Juvia_ got _him_.

His feet started to move before his mind could comprehend what was going on. Gray wouldn't lose another minute, another second. He almost lost her that day and he'd be damned if he'd lose more time.

"Yes." Gray said once he stopped next to her and in front of Gajeel and Levy.

"Excuse me?" Juvia turned his way and frowned in confusion – it was genuine confusion too, she was not making him work for it.

Glancing at the couple in front to him for a moment, Gray looked at Juvia – well, they wouldn't have privacy anywhere either way, so it was much better for it to happen in front of two people than the whole Guild.

"The battle is over and I promised an answer." Gray looked at her pointedly and he could see her mind work in guessing what he meant and he knew the exact moment she understood his words.

"Wh-what?" Juvia whispered in disbelief.

"My answer is 'yes'." Gray could feel his cheeks get slight warmer.

The blunette took a deep breath and asked, voice shaking: "What exactly are you saying 'yes' to?"

Gray couldn't help but to smile. "To everything."

Now that he was free the possibilities were endless. Gray could stop pretending he didn't feel anything, he could stop thinking his life was all about revenge, he could stop looking at the past and he could think about the future and the good thinks it could bring. He could think, without worrying much, about how amazing it had been to live with her. He could wish to be happy.

He could _be_ happy.

Juvia looked at him with her eyes wide in shock, a hand over her chest and it was making Gray nervous to not see her have a Juvia-reaction: she hadn't jumped on him, hadn't pull to a kiss, not even a hug. Something was wrong.

"Juvia?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "What now?" He wanted to kick himself because of his lack of romance, but seriously, she was freaking him with the lack of emotion other than surprise.

"I don't know." She said in confusion. "Juvia… Juvia never thought this far." She gasped. "In my head we were either friends while I chased you or we were married with thirty children. Juvia never thought this" she made a movement with her hand to between them "could ever happen. It seemed like we'd be stuck this way forever so even if I _wanted_ for it to happen, I never thought it _would_."

"Just kiss her and make her shut up, Gray." Gajeel rolled his red eyes and with the corner of his eye, Gray saw Levy elbow the Dragon Slayer on the ribs.

"Oh god, what is Juvia supposed to do now?" The blunette's eyes widened. "Is there some kind of etiquette she should follow to-" She couldn't finish the sentence because Gray grabbed her by the hips and crashed his lips on hers.

If he were true to himself, Gray had imagined how it would feel to kiss her lips more frequently than he'd like to, but his imagination hadn't been _even close_ to the real thing.

Her lips were warm, soft and for the duration of the kiss, there were only the two of them.

Now that he had done it, it seemed so stupid to have waited for so long to act on the feelings he'd had for her for a long time.

No, he thought, it was absolutely the right time. Gray needed to be whole again before he could give his heart to her. Juvia deserved the best man in the world, but somehow she chose him and he 'd be damned if he wouldn't give her the best version of himself.

Once their lips parted, Gray didn't step away from her, the feeling of their first kiss still making him feel a delightful buzz all over his body. Her eyes were closed for a few second before she opened them and the azure eyes he loved so much sent him a message about how happy she was.

By the way his stomach was cartwheeling inside him, he'd say he was happy too.

Well, now _that_ was a feeling he could get used to have.

Gray ignored the catcalls from his friends, only focused on the woman in his arms – he had spent way too long ignoring her, he didn't want to do it again. "That was what it was supposed to happen."

"Oh." Juvia managed to breathe it out. "At least one of us knew what to do." The blunette whispered and Gray couldn't help it: he laughed. Juvia's smile was so big and beautiful Gray sworn to never forget about it. "Maybe we should do it again, just to make sure the etiquette is followed."

The Ice Mage smiled and kissed her again, that time, much more prepared, her arms were around his shoulders and that second kiss was just as amazing as the first had been.

There was never an answer, because there was never a doubt.

 **#**

 **AN:** Yes, I am aware this was incredibly OOC, but it was cute and sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did; I needed to take out the fluffiness off my chest because it was hurting with how much feels I have!

09/20/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
